


Will I ever see thee wed?

by Rini (theviolethour)



Category: Rule of Rose
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theviolethour/pseuds/Rini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose, rose, rose red (will I ever see thee wed?) — • •Wendy/Jennifer drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will I ever see thee wed?

"With this ring I thee wed." Jennifer's voice was solemn and low as she slipped the paper ring onto Wendy's finger. This was a momentous occasion, of course, the princess was finally wedding her prince! It was a secret wedding, but Jennifer was nonetheless pleased. The ring was quite lovely despite being made of paper; it was a pale, pretty pink. Jennifer had made it of old wrapping paper she had found hidden in the rubbish room.

Wendy beamed. "The ring is lovely, my prince." She kissed Jennifer's forehead.

"Are we king and queen now?" Jennifer asked. "The king and queen of the rose?"

"Hmm." Wendy adjusted her flower crown that was twisted 'round her head. "Prince and princess still sounds much more romantic, don't you think?"

"I do!" Jennifer eagerly took Wendy's hand. She twined their fingers together. "Though it doesn't matter to me as long as you're my bride."


End file.
